the other kind
by ariblack10
Summary: this is a story about Paul and Jared an all human story I do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_In the peaceful city of L.A there were two very different boys named Jared Hawk a fourteen year old criminal. That jibe didn't work for him and he looks sixteen and Paul Mason –an straight A, goody, goody boy who doesn't like to displease his parents and is sixteen years old.- and one day these two very different boys meet when jarred is disowned and barely alive in the forest and an unbelievable friend ship starts._

At the movies

Paul was sitting next to his friends Quill and Embry Young the hukuna matata twins they were watching a movie called twilight well quill was listening to it because he Is blind "hey, I need to go home" Paul whispered and left the theater

At The Bar

There were people dancing everywhere and they were very happy well everyone but this one boy Jared hawk. Jared was sitting in the corner his mom and dad were not giving him any attention and there was a hand print across his face where his father had smacked him for bumbling into him then after the ninth cup of alcohol Jared got up left and drunkenly drove away on his way to the drug store he shined his head lights on a boy and tried to hit the brakes but it was too late

Paul

All Paul remembered is the car lights and the sound of sirens then somebody landing on top of him when he woke up he was in the hospital his mom sherry was there "what happened?" he asked "Paul do you feel okay" Phil his dad asked "I feel like I got run over by a hippo" Paul stated as a joke but saw his parents distress "mom what happened?" Paul asked "you were hit by a drunk fourteen year old driver his name is Jared Hawk" his father said "that's the kid that pulled a knife on Edward Young" Paul exclaimed

Jared

Jared sat in the police chief Nate Goodman's office "s-so are you going to take me to jail" Jared asked "no" Nate said Jared still had his hands handcuffed behind his back and around the leg of a chair that was bolted to the floor Jared was known for running at his every chance so he was sitting on the ground "why not" Jared asked "Jared I am not putting you in jail because you are too young and in the child's jail you didn't get it so I'm going to send you home after I bust your rear end and don't even try to run or I'll taze you" he unlocked Jared's hands then sat down in the chair "drop your pants and underwear then lay over my knee" Nate told Jared and the boy did as he was told and put himself over Nate's knee "good boy" Nate said after ten minutes of spanking Jared the boy finally gave up on being tough and started to cry and say a thousand of I'm sorry

At Jared's home

Jared was sitting in the middle of the dean while his parents David and molly hawk talked about whether to keep him or not then David told him to leave and never come back and that's what Jared did after he got a pillow and blanket

At Paul's house

seven months after Paul was hit by a car he was allowed to go back to his daily activates but he has to drive places now "mom I'm going for a walk in the woods" Paul yelled "okay but be careful" sherry yelled "I will" Paul yelled back he was walking for an hour when he tripped over somebody "whoa" he yelled as he grabbed a tree branch for balance then saw the boy that he tripped over was really pale and his skin was at a deadly cold degrees the blanket the boy was wrapped up in was torn and tattered Paul heaved the out cold boy up on to his shoulder and the boy gave a small whimper " it's alright I'm goin' to take you to my house kid" there was no telling how old the boy was he was covered in filth his clothes would have to be thrown away they were so torn up when Paul got home he yelled "mom I'm home come here quick I found this boy in the woods I don't know if he'll make it much longer" sherry was down there is a flash checking the boy over "we need to take him to the hospital" then the two took the boy to the hospital a few days later after putting the boy on an oxygen tank Paul was told he could return to school

At school

Paul walked to his class trying to avoid unwanted attention when he came to Mr. McMahon's class "well I see our straight a hooky student finally decided to come back" Mr. Mcmarson said " sir, I was hit by a car" Paul said "oh I knew that I was just teasing you why else would we excuse you from all school work" then Paul's girlfriend Mary hills said "you were hit by a car" "yes, I was walkin' home from the movies when a car put its head lights on me and there was screechin' from the tires on the pavement and the car hit me the driver was only fourteen years old and you know what else he was drunk then a few days ago I went walkin in the woods and found this kid who I think was disowned by his family who would do such a thing but he looked like the boy who hit me that boys name is Jared hawk I'm not sure if it was him who I found In the woods but if so I already forgave him" Paul said "so let me get this straight someone runs you over then you find that person half dead in the woods and take them to the hospital and forgive them I would of left them there to die" bill fox said "the world is full of bad people don't be one of them instead of being the problem be a problem fixer lettin people suffer is karma any way you can erase somebody's karma by doing a very good deed for them like I did for this kid by saving his life now that doesn't mean I won't have a talk with him for underage drinkin' and underage drivin' because he so needs one of those talks" then embry said "that boys in for it when he has that talk and knowing your ma and pa he'll get it from you and your parents"

Back at the hospital

The boy had not woken up yet so when Paul walked into his room and saw the boy was still asleep "not up yet" he asked "no, were still not cretin of who he is but we think he is the boy who hit you with the car Jacob hawk" sherry said "you mean Jared hawk and it wasn't his fault he was drunk and slammin' on the brakes but his darn car wouldn't stop and yes before you ask I've forgiven him but he is so gittin' a talk about underage drinkin and drivin'" then sherry turned to her husband and said "our son may be smart but he gets weirder by the days I mean where did he learn how to talk like that" then the boy in the bed grunted and groaned then Paul went over to the boy "oh, Paul the nurse said he was disowned so we are going to adopt Jared" then Jared slowly opened his eyes "hey Jared how ya feelin'" Paul said in his cowboy accent "fine and how do you know my name" "you hit me with ya car" "oh sorry" "and anyway ya shouldn't drive and drink its agents the law for a reason and that reason is it's wrong and ya are way too young to be drinkin ya any way ya are not 21 yet so how ya got in that bar is bound me and ya are not old enough to drive yet ya are 14 not 16 ya gotta be 16 to drive it is agents the law for ya to be drivin a 16 ya hear me" then they took Jared home

5 months later

Paul was balancing a book on top of his head "I can't believe ya Ackley did this" he said to Jared "I didn't it's just funny" "of Corse it is" Paul said with no accent "so at the bars did ya have any friends" Paul asked "yea, there was this one guy I wouldn't exactly say we were friends but he looked out for me well until he died his name was Harry griffins he had a wife and four children sue griffins was his wife then his eldest Leah then Seth then iggy then James Leah was 21 and the owner of the bar Seth just hung out around there I think he was always in the arcade next door he's 15 then iggy and James are four" "how'd he die?" Paul asked "a gang murdered him I was there they beat him to death and they were going to do it to me but the police showed up I don't remember much else I was in a coma I even have a scar see" Jared pulled up his shirt and showed him the scar across his chest "I didn't know ya had a six pack" Paul said "oh, I've been working out for the last 5 months it's my attentive to drinking and it's pretty much become a habit slash hobby like the way you like to keep active" "it's a good habit I'll tell ya I work out to" "hey lets arm wrestle" then they got set up for that "three two one….go!" Jared said over the 5 months they had Jared his behavior did a 180 flip and was a good boy now and Paul can practically lift seventy pounds now it's the middle of summer "I won" Jared yelled no one but he and Paul were home "I'm goin' to tell ya something jare ya are my best friend slash the best little brother I could ever ask for" Paul said "and ya are my best friend and the besets big brother" Jared said then asked "am I better than those idiots you call friends" quill embry and Edward young walked in on the wrong moment "yes, ya are and the hukuna matata twins are not idiots" "hey dudes" embry said "sorry he's a cool-" Paul started "birdie" Jared randomly yelled "what" Paul asked "I saw a bird and let it in" Jared said " the bird went up my pants" Edward yelled then muttered "I can't believe this is the kid who pulled a knife on me and I have no idea how Paul did this the boy even has Paul's redneck accent" "were hearin ya, ya know" Paul and Jared said at the same time the twins looked at each other and embry said "not two redneck dudes" "el los de Espanola" (do you speak Spanish) Paul said then Jared said "sic"(yes) "what are you idiots talking about and the bird is still up my pants" then the bird out of Edwards pants "hoi" Paul said "dude speak English not all know five different languages" embry yelled "four and ya need these different languages to survive in life in case ya travel to France or India so it is very important and plus to get into collage ya need to know two non U.S.A languages and Spanish is the langue in the place I originate from" Paul said " can you dumb it down a bit not all of us have your smarts" Edward said "Jared dose" Paul said "yea, I'm a straight A student now thanks to Paul he makes sure I keep my grades up" Jared said "it's the middle of summer, dog, why are you talking about school and why do you have Paul's accent" quill said "oh, sorry that movies addictin'" Jared said "what movie?" quill, embry, and Edward all asked at the same time "cowboys and bandits in the ol' wild west" Paul said "you watch that" Edward said as they walked out the door to go watch that movie

Now that Jared has a family that gives him attention he is a good boy these two very different boy turned out to be not so very different after all and now Jared is also a straight A student and they both got what they wanted for Jared that was a family and for Paul that was a little brother though their dreams never came true because for Jared he cannot fly yet and for Paul there is still no worldwide peace eventually Paul will spread world peace and Jared will help by making movies and Jared will make this one movie about how he meet Paul he will also write a book on how he meet Paul and the two will both be called ** THE OTHER KIND ** but this is only chapter of Jared's life and just maybe one day Paul's dream of worldwide peace will come true.

**The End **


	2. an note

**A/n**

**hey, guys I really would like you to review in all my stories I have only gotten four reviews and they are negative if your going to review don't be a hater it really ticks me off and for those people who said nasty things to my csi story it is my brother who wrote it and he is only four and thank you to olliebella for not being a hater **


End file.
